In 1979, an NEI Core Grant was awarded to the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB). Over the next 24 years, the institution's continued commitment to growth has resulted in a remarkable expansion in vision research at UAB. Participants in the Core Grant have increased from thirteen in two departments to twenty-four representing eight departments, and there has been a concomitant increase in extramural funding. Annually, NEI funding to Core Grant participants exceeds $5 million, not including institutional awards, compared to 3.5 million in 1998. Total extramural funding for vision-related research at UAB has grown from just over $6 million in 1998 to $11.5 million in 2003. A major research focus of the group is visual neuroscience, with seventeen of the participants actively involved in anatomical, biochemical, physiological, and psychophysical studies of the retina and central visual pathways. Other areas of research include myopia, river blindness, biochemistry of the lens and cornea, and vitreous biochemistry. This application requests funds to continue to provide services and facilities to UAB Core Grant participants through the Electronics, Machine, Histological Analysis and Imaging, and Computer modules. These modules provide easily accessible technical facilities and the expertise to use them in dedicated space designed specifically for the purpose. Funds are also requested to support an important new Molecular Biology Module. The Electronics Module is staffed by an Electronics Specialist and includes all of the equipment required to design and build new electronic apparatus, and to provide repair and maintenance services. The Machine Shop is fully equipped with a lathe, milling machine and other machine tools, and is staffed by a Tool and Die maker who designs and fabricates new mechanical devices and can repair or maintain mechanical equipment. The Histological Analysis Module provides a fully equipped histology laboratory and microscopy facility. An experienced histology technician provides expertise and training in histology and imaging procedures. The Computer Module provides access to high-end computers and peripherals, programming capability, and assistance with office and lab computers and software. A computer specialist is available for systems administration, networking, and for installing and troubleshooting hardware and software on participant's computer systems. The Molecular Biology Module will provide access to major intrumentation for real time PCR studies and in situ hybridization. The Module Manager will provide consultation for experimental design, technical expertise, and training of laboratory personnel.